


That Was Nice

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You don't get why no one likes Thomas
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	That Was Nice

The worst thing about living in a small town was that you knew everything about everyone, and visa versa. The court of public opinion seemed to be the highest court in the entire place, and unfortunately for Thomas, he was a repeat offender. Every day of his life he was put forward in the court of public opinion and every day he was found guilty of being an eyesore and a freak. 

You didn’t think that was really fair. As far as you were aware, he’d never done anything to hurt anyone. He was kind of scary looking, and that glare of his could freeze a person in place, but all in all you didn’t understand why he was met with so much hatred. You wanted to reach out to him, but you weren’t sure how to do that. You’d lived in the same town all your lives and you never said two words to the guy.

The prime opportunity came when you ran into him on a walk. You were carrying a bag full of groceries in your arms, wishing you’d driven instead of walked. Walking always seemed like a good idea until you did it. He walked right past you, obviously wanting to stay out of your business, and you to stay out of his. Or maybe he was expecting you to want him out of your space.

“Hey!” You found yourself saying before you could stop yourself. 

Thomas paused, slowly turning his head to look at you, that glare on his face. You felt yourself tense up, his eyes piercing through you with pure hatred. You breathed out lowly, trying not to let your fear show on your face. He’d never given you any reason to be scared of him. 

“I just wanted to say hi.” You mumbled, wringing your hands together. He’s probably just used to people being mean for no reason. “How’s your day been?”

He frowned more, but it turned from a glare of hatred to a frown of confusion. He looked you up and down slightly, hesitating before raising a shoulder in a half-shrug.

“Well, that’s better than bad.” You joked, giving him a smile. “I guess I’ll see you around.” 

Thomas nodded slightly, turning to head back in his direction.

“Oh, wait!” You hesitantly held out your hand, having to shift your leg to hold the bottom of the bag in lieu of your arm. “One sec!”

He watched with a raised brow as you struggled with your bag, pulling out a coke and handing it to him. Thomas took it, looking from it to you, looking confused.

“It’s hot out.” You explained, grabbing the bag properly. “Have a good day!”

Thomas watched you as you walked away, holding the cool drink in his hand. That entire experience was unexpected. He held the can to his forehead, enjoying the cool feeling against his sweaty skin. Well, at least he had a drink now. That was… nice.


End file.
